<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invite Me In by AllenTraduction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502404">Invite Me In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction'>AllenTraduction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula &amp; Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Episode: S01E01 The Rules of the Beast, Loss of Control, M/M, Translation, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, il y a un plaisir à ce que les jouets se brisent…<br/>AU: Et si Jonathan n'avait pas pu se contrôler au couvent? Il est d'autant plus facile pour Dracula de le manipuler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Jonathan Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invite Me In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205923">Invite Me In</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Stained_Fingers/pseuds/Blood_Stained_Fingers">Blood_Stained_Fingers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Prenez soin de Mina", avait dit sœur Agatha.</p>
<p>Mais comment pourrait-il? Elle saigne.</p>
<p>Jonathan était au couvent depuis près d'un mois, complètement ignorant qu'il était mort. Il ne respirait pas et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Mais maintenant, il était réveillé et il savait que le comte Dracula était dehors. Sœur Agathe avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore un vampire, mais il était au courant maintenant. Et avec cette conscience jaillit une faim endormie. Elle était là, elle voulait de l'attention et ne voulait pas attendre d'avantage.</p>
<p>Mina s'était plaquée contre le mur au premier signe qu'il perdait le contrôle, le pieu tenu dans une main tremblante, réalisant enfin le danger dans lequel elle se trouvait.</p>
<p>Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage maintenant en lui, quelque chose d'inconnue qui persistait dans l'esprit de Jonathan, comme une autre présence. Bien que Jonathan n'ait jamais été un homme particulièrement fort, il pouvait facilement maîtriser Mina, il le savait instinctivement. Il savait avec toute la certitude d'un animal où il pourrait la frapper en premier. Une partie encore plus sournoise de lui savait quoi dire pour la faire supplier… pour la faire pleurer un peu plus, trembler un peu plus…</p>
<p>Mais il ne peut pas tuer Mina, il ne peut pas.</p>
<p>Il ne veut tuer personne, mais surtout pas elle. Il venait tout juste se souvenir de son visage, il ne pouvait pas priver le monde de sa présence.</p>
<p>Mais son contrôle était faible, retenant un monstre par le plus fin des fils. Comme sœur Agatha qui avait trouvé sa foi en la présence du diable, le retour de Dracula avait éteint l'espoir persistant de Jonathan.</p>
<p>Le rythme cardiaque de Mina cliquetait dans ses oreilles, comme un tambour exaspérant pour accompagner les cris des chauves-souris et leurs ailes coriaces battantes. Il ne savait pas si son rythme cardiaque était son imagination, mais il en avait besoin pour s'arrêter.</p>
<p>Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle lui était offerte, menaçant de le frapper. Elle n'allait pas l'arrêter même s'il l'attaquait, soit par manque de volonté, soit par manque de force. Il y avait une certitude dans cet état d'esprit de prédateur qui lui disait qu'il pouvait boire à sa faim.</p>
<p>Cependant, elle ne bloquait pas la porte.</p>
<p>Mina avait toujours été celle qui avait les convictions et la force de tenir tête, mais dans cette situation, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas se qu'il ressentait, ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était à la limite de son contrôle, aux prises avec une faim étrangère qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il connaissait ses limites.</p>
<p>Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été riche, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de nourriture ou d'eau. Jonathan n'avait pas connu la vraie soif, pas avant d'avoir rencontré le comte qui l'avait vidé de tout jusqu'à ce qu'il soit la chose faible et flétrie qu'il était maintenant.</p>
<p>Jonathan jeta un coup d'œil à la porte que sœur Agatha avait récemment utilisée. Ce devait être maintenant, sinon il attaquerait Mina….</p>
<p>Se précipitant vers la sortie, il passa devant sa fiancée qui cria, reculant et lui exposant par inadvertance son cou. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, haletant pour l'air dont il n'avait pas besoin et désespérant que malgré ce que les religieuses avaient logé, elles n'avaient pas mis de serrure sur la porte.</p>
<p>"Jonathan!" Cria Mina, le regardant à travers la grille ouverte avec une terreur en sueur. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était déchirée entre le suivre et rester où elle était. Il a prié pour qu'elle reste loin de lui.</p>
<p>Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent, mais pour Jonathan, c'était comme s'il regardait par la fenêtre d'un boucher en observant les différentes viandes exposées. Ravalant la faim nauséeuse de cette pensée, il se demanda si Mina voyait l'homme ou le monstre à ce moment.</p>
<p>"Reste là, Mina. Reste. S'il vous plaît" supplia-t-il, "Je ne peux pas être ici. Je te blesserai." Chaque bouffée d'air dont il n'avait pas besoin le poussait plus près du bord. Il recula de la porte, regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne autour pour fuir.</p>
<p>Il ne savait pas où il allait aller, il ne pouvait pas quitter le couvent parce qu'il était là-bas, mais il devait s'éloigner de Mina. Et des autres nonnes. De n''importe qui avec un rythme cardiaque.</p>
<p>Comme lorsqu'il se tenait sur le parapet du château de Dracula, il savait qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de rassembler ses pensées. Jonathan n'était pas rapide; il était minutieux. Il n'allait pas courir  tête la première dans des ennuis quand il pourrait le gérer à distance. Il était avocat. Un avocat d'Angleterre à cela. Il trouverait un plan, mais il avait besoin d'avoir la tête claire.</p>
<p>Mina hocha la tête, respirant fortement et avec des mains tremblantes, elle serra plus fort le pieu. Elle avait rassemblé sa détermination. Elle le laisserait partir et ne suivrait pas.</p>
<p>Jonathan n'a pas regardé en arrière, n'a même pas pu se résoudre à la remercier. L'odeur d'elle persistait dans son nez plus vivement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait quand il était vivant, les dernières traces de son sang s'accrochant toujours à sa langue sèche. Il avait tellement faim qu'il pouvait dépouiller la chair de ses doigts pour en obtenir des restes doux.</p>
<p>Il enroula ses doigts en poings pour endiguer la tentation.</p>
<p>Il y avait une agitation dans la cour, il pouvait entendre un bruit bas, avec les battements de cœur de lapin battant les mots exacts qui étaient dits. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun doute que Dracula était là - Jonathan pouvait le sentir, reconnaissait la cadence de sa voix même s'il ne pouvait pas distinguer les mots.</p>
<p>Il y avait quelque chose de non naturel dans cette connaissance, un niveau de conscience plus élevé qui ne devrait pas exister.</p>
<p>Baissant la tête, il essaya de se souvenir d'un chemin sur pour fuir les religieuses en continuant sa course. À son arrivée, il était à peine conscient - un désordre incohérent.</p>
<p>Un homme noyé dans sa tête.</p>
<p>Si profondément dans ses pensées, essayant si fort de réfléchir pour oublier la faim, il ne sentit pas les religieuses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.</p>
<p>Elles ont tourné le coin en même temps que lui.</p>
<p>Elles ont sauté en arrière sous le choc, pas de peur, juste de surprise - elles connaissent l'homme mort "inoffensif et poli", un petit cri s'échappant de l'une d'elle. Jonathan lui-même laissa échapper un halètement surpris au choc</p>
<p>Mais il y avait des escaliers.</p>
<p>La plus jeune religieuse - un noviciat si Jonathan savait quelque chose sur l'église catholique - est tombée en arrière, essayant de se rattraper en attrapant la robe de sa sœur plus agée. Le matériau était de mauvaise qualité cependant, et il y avait un son de déchirure lors ce que sous le traitement brutal la robe céda . La prise de Jonathan était trop lente quand il tendit la main pour la rattraper lui-même.</p>
<p>La deuxième sœur, âgée avec une canne, en glissant avec sa camarade a perdu l'équilibre. Elle réussit à contrôler sa chute, toucahtn le mur au lieu de descendre les escaliers, claquant contre le plâtre et se cognant la tête contre celui-ci. Elle s'effondra là, stupéfaite d'un regard vide.</p>
<p>Ni les mains de la sœur ni de Jonathan n'ont réussi à saisir le jeune noviciat à temps, et elle est tombée sur les marches en béton. Jonathan entendit chaque bruit sourd alors qu'elle roulait vers le bas. Lors de la dernière marche, son visage a pris le pire, une dent claqua contre le coin et se brisa, suivie par le craquement bruyant alors que son nez se cassait.</p>
<p>Puis il y a eu le sang.</p>
<p>Mina n'avait eu qu'une petite coupure, mais c'était une fontaine. Coulant sur ses lèvres et ses joues alors qu'elle était allongée sur le dos dans un état second -</p>
<p>C'était tout pour un moment.</p>
<p>La vision de Jonathan s'est blanchie, comme s'il avait été aveuglé par le soleil. Comme si ses tympans s'étaient rompus. Comme si les morts dans le château de Dracula le poursuivaient et qu'il était coincé entre eux et le Comte, ou si la rivière se précipitait vers lui en tombant.</p>
<p>--et soudain il s'étouffe avec du sang.</p>
<p>Jonathan aurait adoré prétendre un instant qu'il était celui qui était tombé. Son nez était cassé et saignait, et il essayait de se racler la gorge. Mais il ne l'était pas, car il pouvait sentir ses cheveux, sentir la chaleur du dessous de sa mâchoire contre sa tempe. L'humidité qui s'échappait de son nez cassé traversant sa peau morte où ils étaient en contact.</p>
<p>Et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Comment pouvait-il s'arrêter alors qu'il n'avait pas eu d'eau depuis si longtemps? Il était en train de mourir et l'eau coulait dans sa bouche. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas, et qui était-il pour le gaspiller? Il ne pouvait pas le gaspiller, même s'il le voulait.</p>
<p>Mais cela s'est arrêté, trop rapidement.</p>
<p>La chaleur restait, mais la consistance s'épaississait, et il mâchait la viande dure et sanglante que le comte servait toujours, mais Jonathan était trop poli pour dire qu'il voulait autre chose.</p>
<p>Il s'éloigna avec un halètement, un fouet de conscience vicieux qui le fit arracher la tête alors même que sa mâchoire se bloquait, arrachant un morceau de viande avec lui.</p>
<p>Sa bouche dérangée par l'horreur de ses actions. La chair tomba avec une chaleur humide sur ses genoux.</p>
<p>Il se regarda, hébété et pas encore alarmé par sa robe d'hôpital tachée de rouge.</p>
<p>Jonathan ne pouvait pas regarder à sa droite, la chaleur n'avait pas quitté le corps de la religieuse et il pouvait la sentir pressée contre sa cuisse où il s'agenouilla dans une moquerie de prière à côté d'elle.</p>
<p>Il avait… tué une femme. Pas seulement une femme, mais une femme de Dieu. Adela. Son nom était Adela. Les souvenirs étaient le pire aspect. Des pensées, des sentiments se précipitaient sur lui. Des souvenirs privés qui étaient les siens… et Jonathan les connaissait maintenant comme un spectateur cruel et lubrique. Elle a voulu être religieuse toute sa vie. Elle a été nommée d'après un saint et elle voulait être religieuse. Jonathan était peut-être protestant, ayant peu de compréhension du besoin d'idolâtries et de personnages que possédaient les catholiques, mais ils l'avaient protégé d'une manière que ne pouvait pas une église protestante. Et à travers les souvenirs d'Adela, il pouvait ressentir l'amour de Dieu. Ou ce qu'Adela ressentait, c'était son amour. Le couvent avait une chaleur, une présence comme rien que cette terre pourrait avoir sans intervention divine.</p>
<p>C'était faux. Jonathan secoua la tête aveuglément, les yeux brûlants. C'était tellement faux.</p>
<p>Il baissa les yeux vers le crucifix autour de son cou, le brillant dans la lumière des bougies. Cela ne l'a pas brûlé. Cela devrait. Cela devrait lui brûler les yeux pour avoir volé la vie de cette fille.</p>
<p>Elles allaient le tuer après ça, il le savait. Comme elles le devraient. Elles devaient l'arrêter, car il ne pouvait évidemment pas s'arrêter. C'était un animal. Pire qu'un animal. Un animal ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.</p>
<p>La sœur au sommet de l'escalier laissa échapper un faible gémissement. La bête dans l'estomac de Jonathan vacilla de nouveau.</p>
<p>Il était déjà debout, réalisa-t-il faiblement… pouvait-il s'arrêter?</p>
<p>Soeur Margaret. Soixante-sept, résistantes comme de vieilles bottes</p>
<p>Ses yeux perçants peinaient à se concentrer sur sa forme qui approchait et à son horreur, elle ne cria pas - n'appela pas à l'aide. Margaret ne le ferait pas. Même sœur Agatha pouvait être un peu intimidée par elle lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle était en faveur de tuer Jonathan. Elle pensait que sa présence était un signe du diable. Comme il aurait souhaité qu'elle crie, parce que Jonathan savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant. Il était dans la présent, mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dirigeant son corps.</p>
<p>"Arrêtez, M. Harker!" Sœur Margaret aboya de lui, renfrognée.</p>
<p>Jonathan avait déjà un pied sur la première marche, et cela lui rappelé la pauvre femme dans la boîte au château de Dracula. Une fois que vous êtes l'ami du comte, toutes les langues sont les mêmes. Cette religieuse parlait-elle anglais? Il savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa langue.</p>
<p>Margaret était terrifiée. Il pouvait le sentir. Mais il se continuait toujours de s'approcher.</p>
<p>Jonathan savait à cet instant, avec la ruée vertigineuse de sang volé dans ses veines, dans l'air, entre ses dents, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter.</p>
<p>Mais il pouvait faire vite… pensa-t-il, dans un compromis rapide. S'il y a une chose qu'il peut faire avant que quelqu'un ne mette fin à son existence, c'est de ne pas causer de souffrance supplémentaire.</p>
<p>Puis il l'a entendu : "Il ne faut jamais précipiter une religieuse". Cela ressemblait à une réprimande et à une menace à la fois, et une partie de Jonathan se sentait grondée… honteuse. Ce commentaire ne lui était pas destiné, mais il en ressentit tout de même l'aiguillon.</p>
<p>Jonathan fit une pause dans l'escalier, hésitant. Il voulait dire à sœur Margaret de courir, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait euxquelque chose à sa cheville. Pas quelque chose de récent, au contraire quelque chose qui datait de sa jeunesse.</p>
<p>La connaissance est venue sans vergogne, la mémoire d'Adela inondant ses sens alors qu'elle épluchait des pommes de terre. Margret lui raconte son histoire. Elle est tombée dans la trentaine, et s'est cassé la cheville. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la régler, mais elle vivait à la campagne et ils n'avaient pas pu bien le faire. Depuis, elle marche avec une canne.</p>
<p>Bon dieu… Elle ne peut pas courir et il ne peut pas s'arrêter.</p>
<p>Jonathan a défié Dracula une fois, il le fera à nouveau. Mais malgré ça Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ne pouvait pas précipiter les choses comme promit, quelle que soit la vitesse à laquelle elle saignait… il a néanmoins réussit à faire un étrange compromit. Elle n'est pas morte, mais elle n'a pas senti ce qui allait se passer ensuite.</p>
<p>Et une fois qu'elles furent tous les deux terminés et que tout ce qui persistait dans l'air était l'odeur de la mort et du sang qui se figeait, la tête de Jonathan se sentit plus claire.</p>
<p>Sale et souillé. Mais clair. Il pouvait se concentrer en dehors de la vie autour de lui, entendre les religieuses se diriger vers la chapelle.</p>
<p>Il a raté quelque chose lors de sa perte de contrôle. Il pouvait entendre un animal grogner avec colère.</p>
<p>Il méritait de mourir… ou de faire tout ce que les morts doivent faire pour être en paix, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Le suicide était-il une option? Non qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment, le pieu a été laissé à Mina.</p>
<p>Jonathan devait partir. Si une autre sœur devait tomber sur la scène, il pourrait bien la tuer aussi. Si Mina venait le chercher…</p>
<p>Il pouvait sentir ses ongles  démanger et il fléchit les mains. Les plaies avaient disparu, même les pires d'entre elles avaient guéri en petites cicatrices roses qui s'effaçaient devant ses yeux.</p>
<p>Son cuir chevelu lui démangeait terriblement, et Jonathan s'imagina qu'il pouvait sentir des cheveux sortir de sa tête quand il passa une main trempée de sang dessus.</p>
<p>Ce sont les souvenirs de Margaret qui lui ont dit de prendre la prochaine porte à gauche. Mes sœurs ne viendront pas jamais ici. Elle empruntait souvent ce chemin quand elle avait besoin de calme. Il n'aurait jamais sut cela sans, et n'aurait jamais dut le savoir.</p>
<p>C'est quand il a recommencé à marcher, revenant sur une certitude qu'il marchait vers la sortie qu'il a réalisé qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il chancelait sauvagement en raclant son épaule contre le mur, les étincelles lumineuses des bougies dansant joyeusement en les regardant.</p>
<p>Il était ivre.</p>
<p>Ou peut-être était-il sous le choc.</p>
<p>Il y avait une énergie débordante et nerveuse dans ses membres qui lui donnait le vertige.</p>
<p>Le souffle d'air frais alors qu'il quittait la chaleur du bâtiment le fit venir un instant, aiguisant son esprit. Il était dans la cour. C'était complètement vide, étrangement silencieux. Il se souvenait brièvement d'avoir été transporté ici à son arrivée.</p>
<p>Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Il pouvait juste sortir, pour ne plus jamais être revu. Il ne pourrait pas nuire à Mina ou à quiconque ici. Une fois à l'extérieur et hors du couvent, il pourrait - non, il le ferait – serrait quoi faire. Il se hâtait de partir et rejoindre les portes grandes ouvertes.</p>
<p>"Bonjour, mon cher", une voix interrompit son évasion, provoquant l'arrêt de Jonathan avec un pied devant les portes. S'il avait encore un pouls, il aurait galopé dans sa poitrine à cette voix détestée. Comment avait-il oublié que Dracula était ici?</p>
<p>Jonathan se tourna lentement, pivotant sur ses talons avec plus de grâce qu'il ne pensait pouvoir en tenir, pour voir le Comte au seuil, les ombres se détacher de lui comme un rideau. La grâce de Jonathan s'arrêta quand il vit que le Comte était complètement nu et recouvert d'une couche brillante de quelque… substance. Il détourna les yeux de mortification.</p>
<p>Le monstre se moqua de lui. "Honnêtement, tu es plus prude que les religieuses, Johnny."</p>
<p>Jonathan serra les dents, frottant des dents allongées les unes contre les autres pour empêcher un grognement animal de se sortir de sa bouche. Ce genre de comportement n'était le sien. Il se concentra sur la carcasse d'un loup qui semblait avoir été déchiré en deux à la place. Il a essayé d'avaler la peur. Il était mort maintenant, que pouvait-il lui arriver d'autre?</p>
<p>Il entendit les pieds nus du Comte humide sur le sol alors que la créature traversait l'espace entre eux. Jonathan essaya de se reculer en arrière, mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour éviter la main dure qui lui tennu fermement la mâchoire.</p>
<p>"Je vois que tu te nourrissais." Le Comte tourna la tête de Jonathan pour inspecter le sang sur son visage, "Bon garçon." Il avait l'air d'approuver – de le féliciter - mais Jonathan ne voulait pas atteindre cet aiguillon. Jonathan déglutit, la salive coulant de avec de petits restes de sang dans sa gorge. Il y eut un faible bruit d'amusement, au fond de la gorge du Comte avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau: "Tu es tout blanc aussi, une nuit de noces sanglante pour les épouses du Christ. Comme c'est approprié. "</p>
<p>Jonathan recula à cette réalité et lança un regard noir au comte, avec l'intention de montrer son dégoût. Mais l'homme ne regardait plus le visage de Jonathan. Il traînait les yeux sur la robe de Jonathan, avec son ourlet imbibé de sang, ses liens dégoulinants, les empreintes de genoux osseux de Jonathan quand il se pencha pour boire au cou d'Adela… Malgré le fait que cela le laisserait nu comme un bébé sans lui, Jonathan voulait le jeter et cacher la honte de ce qu'il avait fait.</p>
<p>Les yeux noirs du comte le regardèrent avec la curiosité d'un véritable prédateur, "Tu as renversé plus que tu n'as bu, Johnny." Rit-il. "Oh, être jeune et si imprudent à nouveau" murmura-t-il avec tendresse.</p>
<p>Un cri retentit de l'intérieur du couvent. De toute évidence, les corps avaient été retrouvés.</p>
<p>"Le temps est écoulé, Johnny. Il semble que  ... des restes ont été trouvés. On ne peut qu'imaginer l'état dans lequel ils sont ... "la main du Comte bougea soudain, comme pour caresser le visage de Jonathan, mais à la place il toucha une petite bande de peau du menton de Jonathan, rejoins par quelques mèches de longs cheveux bruns. Il lui sourit, avant de retirer sa main. "- tu es piégé entre deux obstacles à ta fuite.", a déclaré Dracula, léchant son pouce sanglant, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés. Il ne semblait nullement inquiet. "Elles savent ce que vous avez fait. Et elles avaient été si gentilles pourtant avec toi. " Maintenant, il semblait réprobateur, amusé d'une manière de la situation.</p>
<p>Jonathan pouvait entendre les cris, les hurlements. Elles le cherchaient. Il devrait soit se rendre à eux, soit partir. Le comte le regarda avec une intensité alarmante, connaissant apparemment les plans de Jonathan: "Non, non. Johnny. J'ai besoin que tu restes à l'intérieur pour moi, juste un peu plus longtemps." Il hocha la tête en voyant Johnathan  s'immobiliser. "Tu es un bon garçon. Une fois que vous serez sorti, elles ne vous laisseront pas rentrer. " Il avait l'air de le sermonner. "Elles ne comprennent pas. Ce que c'est que d'être nous. " Il se pencha un peu, "D'avoir soif."</p>
<p>"Il n'y a pas de nous. Je ne suis pas comme toi! " Siffla Jonathan, marchant  légèrement à gauche, là où le Comte ne bloquait pas les portes. Il avait encore tellement soif et la terreur à l'intérieur de lui semblait sur le point d'éclater.</p>
<p>"Mais tu l'es, Johnny. Regardez-toi, "cria le comte en se mettant sur le côté pour bloquer la vision de liberté de Jonathan. "Tu tremble! Nous étions tous comme ça une fois, mais tu t'en sors si bien. " Et Jonathan était tremblant, il pouvait le sentir dans ses membres. Ses dents lâches claquaient dans ses gencives reculées. Le Comte semblait sentir sa vulnérabilité, son visage était couverte d'une fausse sympathique alors qu'il tendait la main et attrapait Jonathan, prenant ses joues sanglantes avec des mains tout aussi sanglantes. "Ça ne doit pas être comme ça, tu sais?" Il chantonna, ses yeux noirs brillants. "Je peux t'apprendre à te contrôler. Tu n'es pas obligé de tuer si tu ne le souhaites pas. "</p>
<p>Jonathan se figea, les petits mots empoisonnés glissant dans son oreille. Il savait que c'était un mensonge… mais ça devait être possible, le Comte n'avait pas tué Jonathan d'un coup. Il parierait qu'il n'avait pas tué ses mariées d'un coup non plus. Le comte avait lentement vidé Jonathan, prenant tout ce que l'homme avait à offrir, mais il ne l'avait pas tué tout de suite en se nourrissant de lui.</p>
<p>Non, il avait préféré lui casser le cou.</p>
<p>"C'est un mensonge," murmura-t-il, tournant son visage contre la main, inspirant profondément  l'odeur. Sang animal. Cela le tentait, il enroulait sa langue derrière ses dents. Il ne lécherait pas la main du comte comme un animal de compagnie.</p>
<p>"Eh bien, que veux-tu alors?" Dracula a demandé, le pouce caressant la peau sous son œil, "Dis-moi, Johnny, et je te le donnerai."</p>
<p>Jonathan ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette créature. C'était celui qui s'était tenu devant lui, un bébé hurlant dans un sac et insistant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé. Le comte ne savait pas comment ne pas mentir. Mais il aimait jouer à des jeux et … cela avait plu à Jonathan, le Comte semblait plus enclin à se livrer à quelqu'un comme lui.</p>
<p>Les doigts du comte descendirent jusqu'à son cou, glissant le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jonathan. Ses jambes faillirent s'effondrer lorsque le Comte toucha doucement l'os cassé, exerçant une pression cruelle sur le nœud de cartilage et de moelle en ruine, provoquant une douleur lancinante sur toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de Jonathan. Il appuya son poids sur le comte jusqu'à ce que ses pieds puissent le supporter à nouveau.</p>
<p>Le comte le rapprocha de lui, comme si Jonathan se rapprochait volontairement: "Que puis-je te donner, Johnny?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, s'assurant que les pieds de Jonathan restaient à l'intérieur des limites du couvent.</p>
<p>Que voulait Jonathan?</p>
<p>À un niveau plus bas, il voulait retrouver sa vie, revenir en arrière. Il voulait récupérer son corps. Il voulait à nouveau se sentir bien. Je voulais que le comte cesse de l'appeler Johnny.</p>
<p>À un niveau plus profond, il voulait remonter le temps et ne jamais quitter l'Angleterre.</p>
<p>Il voulait Mina. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité.</p>
<p>Il voulait le sang de chaque être vivant dans ce couvent. Et plus.</p>
<p>Mais il ne pouvait avoir aucune de ces choses. </p>
<p>Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il  le voulait plus que ce qu'il pouvait exprimer. Même cette nouvelle douleur diabolique dans ses dents et sa gorge voulait l'Angleterre. Il pouvait s'y reposer et retrouver ses forces. Sa propre volonté. Il y avait du vrai là-dedans, il le savait. Comme le comte tirait sa force de sa propre terre, Jonathan avait besoin de la terre d'Angleterre.</p>
<p>Et il pourrait éloigner le comte du couvent. Jonathan avait causé suffisamment de morts par lui-même. Si Jonathan pouvait épargner le reste. De sauver Mina , il partirait avec Dracula.</p>
<p>"Je veux rentrer à la maison", murmura-t-il, incapable d'éloigner le toucher d'une douceur trompeuse. La faim audacieuse de sang semblait se calmer sous les soins d'une plus grosse bête.</p>
<p>"Johnny, mon Johnny", le ton est affectueux, envoutant et Jonathan se retrouva à se rapprocher malgré lui, alors qu'ils étaient presque poitrine contre poitrine, "C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Pour te ramener à la maison. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Regardez comme vous êtes malade d'être enfermé ici. "</p>
<p>Une telle parodie, pensa Jonathan, lui rappelant la première fois que Dracula l'avait tué.</p>
<p>"Non. Je veux aller chez moi ", a-t-il soufflé à la place," En Angleterre ".</p>
<p>Le comte le regarda contemplativement pendant un long moment, calculateur. Après une longue pause prudente, Dracula a finalement répondu: "Je peux le faire aussi. Si c'est ce que tu veux."</p>
<p>Jonathan savait que le Comte ne l'avait pas vu à ce moment, pas vraiment. Il a regardé Jonathan et a vu du potentiel. Il a vu l'Angleterre. Il voulait savoir combien il pouvait plier l'Angleterre avant qu'elle ne se casse, combien il pouvait en retirer avant qu'elle ne capitule devant lui.</p>
<p>Pour Dracula, l'Angleterre est comme le comte lui-même, grandiose et éloquente mais avec une histoire sanglante. Empire et force construits sur le dos brisé des autres. Le comte ne veut pas être anglais, il ne veut pas seulement des gens savants, athées et intelligents. Il veut être l'Angleterre.</p>
<p>Si Jonathan doit représenter l'Angleterre auprès de cette créature, alors il représentera sa force. Il ne se cassera pas. Tout comme l'Angleterre au fil des ans, il s'adaptera et façonnera son propre avenir. S'il est en Angleterre, il fera ce qu'il a promis au sommet de la montagne, en inspirant ce dernier souffle horrible - tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour arrêter le comte Dracula.</p>
<p>"Si vous promettez de m'emmener en Angleterre avec vous, je partirai avec vous dès maintenant", a déclaré Jonathan. Il franchirait le seuil, et il partirait. Il ne regardera pas en arrière.</p>
<p>Les religieuses se précipitaient en arrière-plan. Elles n'avaient toujours pas pensé à vérifier la cour, sœur Agatha et Mina sûres que Jonathan ne courrait pas vers Dracula. Jonathan et le comte savaient tous les deux cependant que l'illusion ne durera pas longtemps. Jonathan se prépara à sortir de la protection du couvent. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus entrer dans un autre lieu saint. En présence du comte, la sainteté inhérente de l'endroit brûlait, repoussée par ce qu'ils étaient. Il voulait qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux.</p>
<p>"Ah ah!" Le comte l'arrêta, les mains lissant le cou de Jonathan, caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse ses épaules. "Avant de partir, tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi, Johnny-"</p>
<p>Mais Jonathan secoue déjà la tête: "Non. Vous avez ce pour quoi vous êtes venu. Pas plus!"</p>
<p>Le comte le lâcha et même s'il était dégoûté par le sentiment, Jonathan se sentit plus froid pour la perte, "Invitez-moi."</p>
<p>Jonathan pouvait entendre les hurlements des loups, et ils arrivèrent en rampant le long du chemin vers les portes invoquées par les ordres de Dracula. Ils s'installèrent docilement aux pieds nus du comte, ignorant le loup tombé qui avait sûrement fait partie de la même meute. Un loup se pencha en fait contre la jambe du Dracula, la main du comte glissant dans sa fourrure. "Il y a une nonne là-dedans dans laquelle je dois vraiment me mettre les dents, elle a été une fille très intelligente. Je tiens à vous présenter mes respects. " Il tira presque doucement sur l'oreille du loup, lui souriant brusquement.</p>
<p>"C'est une autre négociation. Nous n'en avons pas "haleta Jonathan. La faim revenait maintenant, le Comte avait détourné son attention, et ce besoin pouvait entendre la religieuse paniquer, se rapprocher. Sœur Agatha essayait de leur faire former des lignes de bataille, de renforcer leurs épines. Il est juste un homme, seul. Un homme de bonne conscience qui n'aurait pas fait ça s'il avait pu s'aider.</p>
<p>"Je vais entrer, Johnny. Je vais. Je n'ai besoin que d'une religieuse et… "Dracula s'arrêta, penchant la tête comme pour saisir l'air d'un bel opéra" – elles viennent ici. Maintenant. Tu ne peux pas sentir leur peur? L'une d'elle se fissurera si facilement. Pouvez-vous entendre ses pas précipités? Courir comme de petites souris. Mais il y a une personne dont vous vous souciez, n'est-ce pas Johnny? Et la pauvre Mina? Je ne vais pas l'épargner. "</p>
<p>Jonathan était comme frappé, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que cela arrive à Mina. Ou à l'une des sœurs…</p>
<p>"N-non. Je ne partirai pas avec toi. Je ne vous inviterai pas si ce sont vos conditions. " Il avait faim et était fatigué, et ne serait-il pas plus facile de simplement céder?</p>
<p>"Johnny, ta volonté est presque épuisée. C'est la seule chose en votre pouvoir maintenant, c'est de savoir si vous pouvez épargner Mina ou non. Je vais entrer - à travers vous - que ce soit votre volonté ou la mienne qui prononce les mots. "</p>
<p>"Non."</p>
<p>"Tu le ferras. Sœur Agatha t'as placé ici Johnny. Tu as été retenu ici pour m'amener à la porte. Tu ne leur doit aucune fidélité. Elles te tueront, elles peuvent même tuer Mina s'elles pensent qu'elle a été… contaminée… ".</p>
<p>Jonathan sentit ses yeux brûler, ses dents s'affûter à ce moment. "Elles ne le feraient pas. "Il le savait avec une certitude absolue. Les religieuses ne lui feraient pas de mal… mais le comte le ferait.</p>
<p>Mais s'il ne le laissait pas entrer, si l'une des sœurs paniquées le faisait… Jonathan avait déjà tellement faim, avait déjà tué deux religieuses. Et il en voulait plus.</p>
<p>Il avait très peu d'avantages dans cette situation.</p>
<p>Jonathan n'était sûr de rien, les pensées qui étaient si claires auparavant ressemblaient maintenant à du sable. Il y avait une nature sauvage ravageuse à l'arrière de sa tête, lui brûlant les yeux, une volonté insidieuse qui n'était pas la sienne. S'elles allaient tous mourir malgré tout, Jonathan devrait sûrement faire quelque chose pour épargner au moins l'une d'entre elles? S'il y avait une option pour sauver une âme, il était obligé de la prendre?</p>
<p>"Si je fais ça, je veux que tu laisses Mina tranquille. Je ne veux pas que tu lui faire de mal, la tuer ou même la mettre sous ton commandement. " Cela venait de loin et Jonathan était choqué de réaliser qu'il le disait lui-même.</p>
<p>Le comte sourit d'une bouche pleine d'éclats brisés, "Johnny, je ne la regarderai même pas si elle saigne comme un cochon coincé." Les loups gémirent aux pieds de Dracula, la tête se balançant comme s'ils étaient d'accord.</p>
<p>Jonathan l'a cru, à ce moment-là, il l'a vraiment cru. "Et vous vous assurerez que je ne le ferai pas non plus?" il a supplié.</p>
<p>"Bien sûr. Plus de stress indu pour ma mariée. Il y a tellement de sœurs là-dedans que tu ne voudrais même pas poursuivre Mina. " Le Comte était de nouveau près de lui, pas assez d'air entre eux pour ne pas goûter le sang qui recouvrait leurs deux peaux. </p>
<p>Jonathan se souvint de la jeune femme de la boîte, mourant avec un pieu dans son cœur, de grands yeux creux fixant le sien. Le comte avait pris plaisir à la séparer. Jonathan se demanda si le Comte trouvait parfois un plaisir à ce que ses jouets se cassent…</p>
<p>Dracula souriait, ses yeux se plissant d'une manière damnablement affable. "Mais je ne peux vous offrir cela que si tu m'invite."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'espère que la traduction vous a plut et si jamais vous avez envie de lire plus de récit sur se fandom je vous invite à lire mes autres traductions ainsi que les propres fanfictions sur mon compte AO3 principale : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune"> Allen-Kune </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>